Aramina Sur Dulciena
Name: Aramina Sur Dulciena Age: 19 Born: Cairhein, moved to the Countryside when she was just a baby Parents: Marlena (mother) Saren (Mother’s husband, possible father). He died before Aramina was born. He died trying to help a neighbor whose house caught fire. Saren was helping get them out when the roof partially collapsed. He was trapped and died. Her mother grieved for a very long time, always believing that his death had to do with the Game of Houses. Hair: Long, brown hair with red and golden highlights. She always wears it in elaborate curls. She pulls the front back for formal occasions, leaving the back to cascade down her back. Eyes: Ice blue that seem to turn gray when she is upset or angry. She also has very long, thick eyelashes. Height: 5’7” Build: Slim, but with some curves to her. Appearance and Clothing: She is normally found wearing black with some light blue trimming. She prefers wearing light blue, pale yellows and greens, but she fits in better in Cairhein with her dark clothes than the lighter ones. She has an immaculate appearance and is careful to maintain it. She’d rather loose sleep and get up early to fix herself up than show up in what she considers an unflattering look. She had small facial features with a slightly upturned nose. She appears to be looking down her nose at people by the way she tends to tilt her head. Her lips are full with a natural pale rose color. = Character History = Aramina was born in Cairhein and raised most of her life as far away from civilization as could be in the Cairhein countryside. It wasn’t THAT far away, but to Aramina it seemed like it was. Her mother had been part of a noble house (how far up that ladder, she could never divulge, even what family) and had moved away to get away from her relatives and their Game of Houses. Aramina didn’t look much like her mother and people wondered about it. It wasn’t until she was older that Aramina really listened to what people said. They commented that Saren had been dead too long before her birth to have been her father. Aramina was 12 when she first heard this. She began paying attention to what people said then. Her mother had taught her to weigh people’s words, to tell the truth from their lies. She hones her skills then, listening to the locals who never noticed her there. It was said her mother had left Cairhein in fear, that one year during the Feast of Lights she had become recipient of a Lord’s attentions. She had become pregnant from that and fled the city to avoid the jealous wife’s attempts to exact payment for that mistake. Aramina was surprised by the accusations, but never had the nerve to ask her mother about it. It was true that her face was shaped more in the manner of a lady’s than a peasant’s, but that concerned her little. She began paying better attention to the little things her mother taught her. In her way, without being obvious, her mother was teaching her the Game. She had always been able to get people to talk to her, and happened upon conversations that led to good information. Her siblings (an older brother names Rokan and an older sister names Ramia) laughed that she was lucky when they got together and shared gossip. Aramina never mentioned the comments about her mother or father to them and they never mentioned them to her either. They were all within 5 years of age and none of them remembered Cairhein well. Rokan married early to the village elder’s daughter (Leeta, they have two children, Lee (boy - 2 yrs old) and Ro (6 month old girl) ) Ramia married when Aramina was 17 to a local farmer named Andre (they have no children yet). Andre treats Ramia well and always had time for Aramina too. When Aramina was 18 though, her mother died. An old friend of their mother’s came to the village when she heard and offered to take Aramina in. It wouldn’t be a walk in the park and Aramina would have to work as a barmaid, but she didn’t mind the work. Especially when it meant moving to a big city. So she packed her bags and was on the road. She had expected to be going to Cairhein to possibly find the truth of her heritage, however she found herself on the road to Tar Valon. Her mother’s friend, Dara, ran a bar that was popular with warders. It might be a bit rough and rowdy sometimes, the kind of place that fights weren’t unexpected though they weren’t exactly a nightly occurrence either. The kind of place most Sisters wouldn’t want to be in, or at least ADMIT they wanted to be in. (Well… maybe the greens… Razz ) Aramina began working as soon as they got to Tar Valon. She worked with the precision that she put towards everything. Her work was always well done, however she wasn’t a fast worker. Sending Aramina to clean a table in the back might turn into an hour’s job where the owner only wanted it swiped with a rag. She was at the tavern for almost a year before an Aes Sedai spotted her. And took her to the tower. As a novice, she was paired with Natalie Fylith and they were roommates until Aramina became an Accepted. Both girls had laughed together about joining the Green Ajah together and Natalie had pulled Aramina out of her cold shell more than anyone else had. She got her to join in the GGG and helped her meet other who were in the Green Ajah or aspiring to it. Even after Natalie had become Aes Sedai and left Aramina behind the bond of friendship had remained strong between them. After that bond was severed, Aramina fell more into her shell again and pulled away from everyone else she had started to get close to. In the end, she had become a solitary Accepted trying to find her way alone. Aramina tends to get moody when things get weird. She prefers things to be orderly and proper and in place, rather than jumbled and spontaneous. She has a passion she keeps hidden, passion about many things but she keeps in hidden behind an icy face. If you said hello to her, she’d look down her nose at you and give you a small, yet polite, smile. If you want into her and knocked her down, she stand up, brush herself off, look down her nose at you and give you the same smile, same expression. It was a look her mother taught her. Her older sister hadn’t been successful with it. Aramina had begun to think she was taught those sorts of things while her siblings weren’t. That perhaps that’s why she had left the countryside at the first chance she had, while the others had been happy to stay where they were. She had been taught to want more. Her siblings had been taught to be what they were. Strengths/Weaknesses: Aramina is very good at covering her emotions. This tends to make people think she is cold though. Ramia has comment more than once that Aramina hides her emotions so she won’t get hurt by others that get too close. She also comments that her mother was the same, always happy seeming, but never entirely warm, even to her children. She is good at listening and people seem to talk to her. She catches interesting snippets of conversations that normally seem to be to her advantage. She is good at seeing the truth of what people say. She isn’t good at asking for help. She hates anything that gets her unexpectedly dirty or untidy (working in the fields is fine when you have your work clothes on and the proper gloves and scarves to keep you from damaging your hands, nails, hair, skin, and nice clothes, but to step into a mud puddle is beyond her). She hates doing kitchen work, especially dishes. She was the youngest in the family and her chores were to keep the household. She can be rude to people she thinks are slacking off and lashes out at people for it. She can be a warm and caring person, but she had always known she’d leave the countryside and never tried to make friends there. Category:Biographies Category:White Tower Bios Category:Green Ajah Bios